


From beginning to end 至始至终08

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [9]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终08

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Fandral从床上起来的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，昨天真是喝的太多了，以至于是谁把他拖回休息室的都不清楚。他赤裸着上身想出门找点吃的，可一开门就看到门口的Loki正恶狠狠的瞪着自己。他开口想要询问，但Loki却拿着匕首向他刺了过来。好在他反应及时一下子攥住了对方的手腕

“你一大早上发什么疯”Fandral向Loki大声的吼着，可就在分神的一瞬间被对方一脚踹上了小腹。

被踢到床上的Fandral正准备挺身回击，却不料Loki此时正向他扑来。情急之下他顺手拿起了枕头丢了过去，转身想逃跑之际却被Loki像是早已预料到一般的按倒在床上。Loki的刀子直接扎进了床垫里，锋利的刀刃在Fandral的眼前也就不到1公分的距离，这回他彻底的傻了眼

“昨天为什么不来找我，你明知道我发情了”Loki气的面色惨白，他开始怨恨起Fandral来

“我喝多了，甚至都不知道是谁给我送回房间的。而且我觉得你会带着抑制剂的不是吗，你一向如此的....不是吗？”看着Loki此时暴躁的样子，Fandral突然觉得有些不大对劲。他反手握住Loki的手腕，连带着刀子一起拔起。

“你不会是.......”

Loki的眼神里明显动摇了一下，Fandral知道一定是出了问题，但他来不及猜想更多就发现了Loki身上这不太合身的运动服，这灰色的运动服他再熟悉不过了。Fandral半张着嘴，惊讶的看着对方。

Loki放弃一般的收回了匕首，他坐在床边用手按着疼痛不已的太阳穴。他想昨天自己一定是疯了才会和Thor作出那种事情来

“我和Thor做了”

“嗯……我大概猜出来了”Fandral默默的坐到Loki的身边，他们肩并着肩，就像是许多年前一样

“我昨天真的不知道要怎么办才好，但他又恰恰出现在我面前.....”Loki的声音很小，但又很平静，像是在讲故事一般

“你不会是把他.....给杀了吧？”比起现在眼前的Loki，Fandral更担心起了Thor，他清楚对方的个性。自从Loki16岁第一次发情留下阴影后，这小家伙就貌似对这种事情感到嫉妒的厌恶

“不，我是自愿的，他没有强迫我。虽然之前我不是没有想过会发生这种事情。但你知道的，我厌恶发情期、厌恶这种污秽下流的事情。可是昨天发生的一切...又彻底的颠覆了我之前的想法，我控制不住。我的身体根本不在我大脑的控制之下，所以...我，嗯...就...和他那什么了”回想起昨日自己与Thor纠缠在一起时的情景，让Loki不由得红了脸

“其实这种事情很正常。Thor应该还不错吧”Fandral开玩笑般的调戏着Loki，他知道对方可能已经接受了现实，但还是希望在他这里得到一些安慰而已

“你信不信我一刀捅了你”Loki的脸更红了，他恼羞成怒的拿刀子指着Fandral

“Loki，别总是弄刀弄枪的。这是个很正经的问题好不好，毕竟关乎到你的快乐。我跟你说，这方面的事情我经验多的很，不明白的我可以教教你”拨开了Loki指向自己的匕首，Fandral很是认真的说教起来

“Fandral，你知道吗？我从来都没有担心你会死在什么反叛军或者雇佣兵的枪炮下。我真正担心的是哪天你会死在滥交的情人手中”Loki恶毒的诅咒着，他没有在开玩笑的样子，毕竟Fandral从小就喜欢在外面招花惹草，到处留情。

“你太恶毒了，就不能盼我点好的。不过我说真的那...Thor是个靠得住的好伴侣，和他相处的这些天里你应该能看得出来。就单说用情专一这点来看，他可比我靠谱太多了”

“哦，你说的有点远了，昨天只是借他应应急。我可没想跟他发展成长久的关系”Loki急忙的辩解着，他可从来都没有打算要找个固定情人什么的

“那长久的床伴那，Thor应该也算是器大活好的了，你值得拥有。”不出意外的看到Loki瞪起了眼睛，Fandral偷着笑了笑又补充道

“我知道你走出这步不容易，很明显这个事情也没有你之前想的那么可怕。既然能走出一步，为什么不能走出第二步？Loki，你知道我不会害你的，Thor Odinson真的值得考虑一下，最起码不要这么快的就否定他，顺其自然。我只希望你能够快乐，不是得到金钱和权势的那种虚无快乐，是真实的那种”Fandral认真的直视着Loki，他真心的希望对方能得到幸福。

“谢谢...谢谢你为我做的一切”  
Loki慢慢的将头移到Fandral的肩上，安心的倚靠着对方。他闭上眼回想着北欧庄园后的山丘上，那里草木丰盈是观看日出日落的最佳地点。他无数次的与Fandral就像现在的样子，坐在那颗健壮的橡树上谈着心

“No！！！”

就在气氛变得十分和谐的时候，机舱走廊里传出了一声怒吼。谁都能听出来那是Thor Odinson的叫声，像头愤怒的狮子，但又有些凄惨的感觉

“你到底把他怎么了？”Fandral疑惑的看向Loki，对方的脸上挂着一丝得意之情。

Loki慢慢从运动服的上衣兜里掏出了一把金色的长发，他甚至还用一根黑色的鞋带把它系的很好

“哦，天啊。这可比要了Tho的命还严重”Fandral生无可恋的扶着头，他需要静一静。

 

====  
Thor起来的时候，身边的Loki早已不见了踪影。他开始还在担心早上起来时会被对方捅死在床上，但现在看来...他丝毫无损，这倒是有些意外。他没有心急着要先去找对方的意思，也许Loki现在需要一个人静一静，思考一些问题。是的，Thor也觉得有必要思考一下今后他与Loki的关系。他自己当然希望能够更近一步，可是又不想把对方逼得太紧。

Thor走进浴室打开喷头，水从上面倾盆而下打湿了他的身体，回想着昨日两个人在浴室里做爱的情景，不由得让他笑了起来。Loki的身体简直是世界上最甜美的蛋糕，只是想想就能让他血脉膨胀起来。Thor努力的摇摇头试着让自己冷静一下，他可不想一大早上就在浴室里给自己打飞机。用水拍打着脸试图让自己清醒一些，然后双手顺着头顶抚过脑后的头发一路向下

“..............”Thor突然愣住了，用手又试探着摸了摸自己的发梢，表情一瞬间惊恐起来。他急忙走到浴室门口的镜子前，Thor带着不可置信的眼神...盯着镜子中自己发梢处那一刀而断的痕迹

“No！！！！！！”

 

===  
阿斯加德号上唯一空间不大的餐厅内，明明在Thor没出现之前，大家还议论着早餐水准的变化，以及昨日惊心动魄的交战场面。可当他们的老板Thor Odinson出现时，他们全都变的安静起来，而且像看怪物一样的注视着他。

Thor知道他现在看起来有多奇怪，直到走出浴室才发现自己唯一可更换的运动服被Loki穿走了，现在他只能下身围着一条毛巾来餐厅吃饭，但最重要是他的头发，谁都知道那可是Odinson的命。

看着Thor怒气冲冲的脸，Natasha就大概明白了情况。她走过去给对方送上了一杯咖啡，拍着他的肩膀慰道

“一会儿我帮你稍微修剪一下吧，过不了多久就能再长回来”

Thor后面的发梢现在看起来一团糟，虽然已无法挽救，但可以稍微帮他整理一下，最起码看着稍微顺眼一些也好

“谢谢”

看着气氛缓和了一些，餐厅里的人又开始恢复了以往的气氛继续先聊着，直到Fandral和Loki再次进来的时候，大家又都诡异的安静了下来。他们频频小声的互问确认着“Loki Laufeyson居然穿着Thor Odinson的运动服？”飞机上的人都认识那身熟悉的运动服。天啊，他们瞬间好像发现了什么不得了的秘密，于是纷纷找着借口逃离出了餐厅

“.............”转眼间餐厅只剩下了他们四个人，气氛尴尬的要命。Thor与Loki都沉默不语，虽然都坐在一个桌子上，但就像根本没看到对方一样。最后还是Fandral憋不住了，他看了看对面的Natasha然后说道

“美女一会儿吃完饭帮我个忙，把Loki送到附近的接应点，他要返航回去”话音刚落，不等Natasha的回复，Thor就发出了疑问

“等等？我们的这批货还没结束交易那”

“对不起，我身体不太舒服，无能为力。不过你放心，还有Wanda在这里。她会代表我全权处理剩下的事情”Loki的话语很坚决，他的眼神告诉着Thor，他本人必须离开，不管你愿不愿意。

看着Thor明显不肯罢休的表情，Loki又补充道

“我们的合同里只写了一起合作，共享资源和利润。但没写着我Loki Laufeyson一定要亲自出面，我的资源和手下现在全在这里，你还觉得不够吗”

“Loki，我不是那个意思”Thor试图解释着，他知道现在Loki的情绪很不稳定，正想方设法的躲避着自己。他不想惹怒对方，但同时也不想让对方离开。可正当他要继续说下去的时候...“砰”的一声Loki将一把匕首狠狠的拍到桌面上，很明显那是Thor的匕首，昨天它还好好的放在休息室的柜子上，可今早连带着他的长发和运动服一起消失了

“闭上你的嘴，要不下次断掉的可就不是你的头发了”

好吧，Fandral吓得差点扔掉手中的三明治，他觉得这个时候自己应该说点什么，要不真怕下一秒Loki就用挥刀刺向对方

“吃完饭了吧，现在是不是可以出发了”Fandral急忙的给Natasha使了个眼色

“哦，是的。立即就出发”Natasha赶忙回应着，然后在Thor要起身阻止的时候，按下了对方的肩膀

“你的头发.....等我回来再给你处理好吗？”

Thor明白Natasha的意思，他应该看清时机再解决问题。所以现在他只能忍耐着，看着三人经过自己的面前，最后眼睁睁的见Loki离去

 

====  
东欧之行已经过去了半个月，Thor分文没少的将这次的利润汇到了Loki的账户里。他试着想联系对方，还特意给Loki的手机里发了一条简讯

“钱已经汇过去了，这次的利润很不错。关于下次生意的计划已出，有兴趣的话见面详谈”

Thor就这样盯着手机屏幕傻乎乎的呆了一天，直到天色暗下来，他听到了一声似乎是这个世界上最美妙的提示音，在他那静静躺了一天的手机中响起。Thor快速的拿起手机，兴奋的像是个买了新玩具的孩子。但简讯的回复内容却给他泼了一盆的冷水，凉到了心底。

“好的，收到”

Thor皱起眉头，他跟个傻子似的白等了一天，结果就收到了这么四个字。他很恼火，本以为和Loki有了确实的关系后，他们可以更进一步的发展。但没想到事情总是向着相反的方向而去，甚至是更糟。很明显Loki有意的在回避自己，不，更确切的应该说是逃离。Thor觉得这样下去可不行，他现在就要跟对方说清楚。于是他直接打了电话过去，甚至想到要是对方不接听就打爆Loki的手机...可意想不到的是，在电话响了三声后就奇迹般的被接听起，这可让Thor感到惊讶之余还有些开心。所以他不给Loki用任何借口推辞的机会，先发制人说出自己的感受

“求你，先听我说完再挂断。我知道那天我有点过分了，特别是在浴室里的时候。我没有想要强迫你的意思，我只是控制不住的想占有你。如果你觉得我伤害了你，你可以用任何的方式来报复，包括割断我的头发。虽然我因为这个事情伤心了很久，但我更伤心的是你在逃避我。求求你Loki，不要用这样的方式来惩罚我好吗，我宁愿自己是在抱着你的时后被割断喉咙。我爱你，爱的都要发疯了，你难道看不出来吗？”Thor诚恳的表达着自己的心情，句句真诚而有谦卑。但手机对面却没有任何的动静，他可以隐约的听到一些音乐和人们喧闹的声音

“Loki？你在听我说话吗”

“...哦，对不起Odinson先生。我是Wanda，我无意要偷听你的那些话，但是你根本不给我开口的机会.......”Wanda显然有些尴尬，她不知道如何是好

“......那个...Loki在吗？为什么是你接听的”Thor现在恨不得找个地缝钻进去，这简直太丢人了

“ Laufeyson先生最近在度假，走之前他把电话交给了我，他说不想被打扰。如果刚才的那些话....你想转达，我可以.....”

“哦，不，不用了，还是忘了刚才那件事吧”Thor很尴尬，他觉得这事可能会被记载到个人黑历史的名单里。不过现在他更感兴趣得是Loki去哪里度假了

“他去哪儿了？方便告诉我吗”

“这恐怕不太方便...Odinson先生，你知道的”Wanda一副很为难的样子，Loki可是下了死命令不准透露的，特别是不能让Thor知道

“好吧，我懂了”说完话Thor挂断了电话，他有些沮丧。Loki躲着他的感觉让Thor很难过，他不想就这样放弃，他必须要找到Loki，不论他躲在哪里。

 

“他有说些什么吗”Loki手中端着一杯香槟，此时他身着一套银灰色的礼服，正端坐在扶椅中看向刚刚挂断电话的Wanda

“.......没什么，Odinson先生就是想问问你在哪里”Wanda脑中回忆着刚才Thor的话...让她觉得有些脸红

“没想到他还挺执着的。不过我可不想让他扰了我的假期。可是话说回来，Wanda你也要适当的放松一下。你看你长得那么可爱，我刚才可是注意到了，有不少的公子哥盯着你看那。这可是曙光女神号，不要太浪费了”

Loki现在正身处于曙光女神号上，这是世界上公认最豪华的游轮，它可容纳3000多名VIP游客、2000多名船员和服务人员，一共有4000多套豪华客房，从来不接待散客和平民。船上的各项设施应有尽有，医院、图书馆、花园、商场、赌场、冷餐舞池、宴会厅、剧场、室外泳池派对、酒吧、健身房、室内游泳池和spa会馆，反正你能想到的这里都有。  
这艘游轮一年只出航两次，夏季一次冬末一次，从阿拉斯加湾出发途径夏威夷、菲尼克斯群岛、印度尼西亚、阿姆斯特丹最后到达澳大利亚。回程经由马罗蒂里群岛、复活节岛、圣地亚哥、巴拿马、墨西哥返回阿拉斯加湾，历时将近两个多月。这样奢华的享受便可得知它票价的昂贵，但如果没有VIP身份你有钱也买不到。于是曙光女神号上成了贵族和富商们的娱乐场，不少有钱的少爷们都会选择定期上来娱乐一番，寻找艳遇的最佳地点。Loki当然喜欢这个地方，那些摇着尾巴的Alpha们简直能把他捧上天堂

“谢谢您能邀请我一起，但是我对这些不感兴趣”Wanda今天穿的很漂亮，一身浅粉色丝缎材质的晚礼服，后背是大V字露背直到腰际，很完美的展现出她的身材

“哦，宝贝。别那么保守，难道说你有男朋友了”Loki玩笑般的审视这Wanda

“.....是的，我已经有男朋友了”

“不会吧.....那可不好意思了，我是不是打扰了你的假期，妨碍了你们的团聚”Loki之前在资料上可没看到Wanda还有个男朋友，他只是想找个伴出来散散心，但没想到破坏了人家难得的团聚。Loki不是没想过要邀请Fandral，但他怕对方的嘴不严透漏消息给Thor，其次是他知道Fandral的德行，到了曙光女神号之后那小子还哪来的时间陪他？早就屁颠的被其他Omega勾搭走了

“没关系的，正好恰恰相反，我男朋友也在这船上”说完话Wanda向一旁邻桌的位置上摆了一下手，然后站起一位个头高大、金色短发的男人向这里走来

“给您介绍一下，这是我男朋友Paul，这位是我的老板Laufeyson先生”

“久闻Laufeyson先生的大名，Wanda一直以来承蒙您照顾了”

这个叫Paul的男人友好的打着招呼，他的个头可真高，这不由得让Loki想到Thor...和这个人比起来到底谁更高一些？显然Loki对于自己此时的想法感到惊讶，他为什么要自动带入Thor Odinson？

“你好，好再我的一时兴起没有打扰你们的团聚。不过，我们之前是不是在哪见过？”Loki觉得眼前的人有种莫名的熟悉感，当然曙光女神号上都是有钱有势的名人，但他笃定这个男人他绝对见过

“是的，之前我们在英国见过面。Vision科技”Paul彬彬有礼，标准的伦敦口音，地地道道的英国人

“Bettany家的人，我说的吗。哦，Wanda真心祝福你找了一个好男人”Loki有些惊讶，他手下的小甜心助手，一个以倒卖军火为生，并可以眼不眨就杀死数十名Alpha的女雇佣兵，居然是Vision科技集团首席CEO Paul Bettany的女朋友。更可笑的是，他自己还炫耀般的邀请Wanda登上曙光女神号，这船本来就是Vision科技旗下的产业之一

“我可不想再继续打扰你们了，祝你们这次旅行愉快，玩得开心点Wanda”与Paul商业般的寒暄后，Loki觉得实在是不想再打扰这对情侣，于是很识趣的礼貌离开

Loki叹着气，没想到最后还是剩下他孤家寡人自己。不过没关系，只要他想，一个眼神就能招来一大批的候补。他自信而高傲，落了单的Loki Laufeyson出现在冷餐舞会上，这可谓是一个天赐的良机，不一会儿就围过来了好几个Alpha邀请与他共舞。Loki虽然是个Omega，但他讨厌两个大男人抱在一起跳舞的样子。可他现在无聊的很...需要有人陪他解闷，于是Loki看着几个跃跃欲试的人挑选了起来。

金发的不要、长发的必要、蓝眼睛的不要、有胡渣的不要、看起来很壮实的不要。经过层层挑选之后，他难得的选了一位看起来还比较顺眼的人。

这个年轻的Alpha看起来还算是长得帅气，可Loki不太喜欢对方香水的味道，冲的有些刺鼻。明显是一个很自傲，并喜欢炫耀的典型富N代。他微微与这个人在跳舞的时候拉开了一些距离，说实话他讨厌别人环住自己腰的感觉

“你还记得我吗？之前我们在塞尔维亚见过”年轻的Alpha觉得这次是个好机会，于是努力的表现着

“塞尔维亚？”显然Loki并不记得这张脸，他甚至都不想试着去回忆

“是的，塞尔维亚德伦的慈善宴会上。当时我就坐在你的隔壁”

“哦，是吗？我有点记不清了。那次貌似是Winston家筹办的宴会吧”Loki违心的应和着，他不想再公共场合失了风度，维持全世界第一Omega的排名可真不容易。

“是的，我叫Joseph，Winston家的长子。那次见到你之后，我就深深的被你吸引住了。他们说你喜欢到曙光女神号上来玩，于是我就抱着试试的心态来了，没想到真的遇见你了。我们一定是很有缘分...不是吗”

看来这个人想的还挺美的，上来就自报家门的德行正好验证了Loki之前对他的看法。

对方自言自语的说着，可Loki却没心情去听，本来他只是想找找乐子，但没想到找了一个话唠。现在他只想着这个曲子赶紧结束好打发了这个人。就在Loki寻思着找什么借口提前结束的时候，一个不速之客突然出现了...Thor Odinson就那么大咧咧的站在舞池里......站在Loki的面前，然后很不友好的拽下那个Alpha在他腰上的手

“先生你也该差不多了，没看到Laufeyson先生都不想看你的脸了吗”说完话Thor把还没反应过来的Alpha凉在了一边，亲手环上Loki的腰，一个转身带着对方纤细的身子混进了舞池中央

“唯，你……”看着消失在舞池中的身影，Winston家的少爷痛骂着，他甚至都没来得及看清那个抢走他舞伴人的脸。年轻的Alpha当然很愤怒，但这样的场合他也做不了什么，于是只能灰溜溜先走开避免其他人的嘲笑

“你怎么在这儿？”Loki显然惊讶的很，他没想到Thor居然这么快就出现在了这里，明明对方与Wanda挂断电话才没多久？他上船之前特意查阅了船客的名单，很肯定Thor Odinson并不在其中。而且曙光女神号的规矩是除了到达中转澳大利亚站以外，半路是不可以临时加入或是退出的，可这艘船才刚刚离开阿拉斯加湾没多久...这个男人就突然出现了。

“我为什么不能在这儿？我的Mjolnir可以到达任何我想要去的地方，要是燃油充足它都能开到太空去。况且我和这船的老板很熟，船上的反恐武器也是我提供的”虽然刚才看到Loki和别的Alpha搂在一起跳舞时，他真的很生气。但现在他正抱着对方，看着Loki漂亮的绿眼睛，Thor还是很开心，他已经有半个多月没看到对方了，简直相思成狂

Loki不得不承认Thor今天看起来真的很帅气。半个月不见，被修剪后的金色短发看起来即潇洒又有男人味，丝毫不逊色之前的长发。而且对方今天穿了一身很有品味的暗红色格纹西服，和那双蓝色的眼睛成为鲜明的对比。还有Thor身上好闻自带发出的信息素味道，一切都是那么的迷人

“你一定是用彩虹桥跟踪了我，你不会变态到天天都监视着我吧”Loki想到这里不由得皱紧眉头，彩虹桥这玩应有点太吓人了，简直没有个人隐私可言

“我可没那么变态，我就是查查你在哪里跟来过来而已。彩虹桥还没达到能有透视的功能，它只能搜索到在室外的信息而已。不过经你这么一说我觉得有必要让Tony给它升级一下”Thor半开着玩笑，其实他还真想用彩虹桥监视着Loki的一举一动，不过想想还是有点太变态了

“哦，算了吧。TonyStark才不会帮你做这么变态的系统那。要是能做出来，他早就做了不是吗？我觉得他都能用那玩应偷看我洗澡”Loki回想起了之前和TonyStark的几次接触，标准的花花公子套路，但是对方多金又聪明，要不是因为身高问题，也许他真的会考虑一下这个武器制造商，毕竟对自己的军火项目有帮助

“对了，说起这个我可很恼火。Tony之前居然追过你，我居然不知道？从东欧回来后我还特意去他家找他打了一架，当然我们是公平对打一对一那种，在他家的搏击室里”

“...你确定TonyStark还好吗”这个描述可太有画面感了，Loki试想着192的Thor Odinson与175的TonyStark对打，这两个人根本不在一个吨位上好不好

“我开玩笑的，就是陪他打了一会儿拳击，最近他在练习搏击。刚开始知道的时候我是有点不开心，但后来也就看开了，那是你的过去我不在乎，我在乎的是现在...”Thor突然很认真的盯上Loki的眼睛，让对方有一瞬间的动摇

Loki突然带动着Thor原有的慢三步子左转进入快三步的拍子，他现在不想听对方的废话，这种情话他听得可多了。可没想到的是Thor Odinson居然跟上了他的拍子，而且笑而不语的样子有种在炫耀舞技的感觉。好吧，Loki突然起了兴致，他又快三步的右转，但对方同样也跟上了

“没想到你还挺会跳的，华尔兹会吗”Loki故意赞美了对方几句，快三说起来也算是基础舞步，会的人比比皆是，就算Thor会跳也没什么稀奇。不过看着对方明显有些得意的表情，他就像打压一下对方的气势

“当然，不然你以为我天天就会研究炮弹和炸别人的老家吗”Thor很是自信的说着，他当然看出了Loki眼中的不以为然，于是带着Loki跳起了华尔兹的第一段。

192和188，看着两双大长腿跳华尔兹是什么感觉？貌似他俩滑出去的一步足足有两米吧。弄得旁边的人根本没心思再跳下去，只能停下来看着舞池中央的两人旋转着优雅的舞步。

Thor带着Loki跳舞的感觉真好，他明显能看到对方脸上惊艳的笑容，于是从一段跳到了二段，又从第二段跳到了第三段，直到第四段夸张的舞步弄得Loki有些哭笑不得，才又变回了之前的慢三

“天呀，你真的又刷新了我对你的认知”Loki完全没想到，他自己虽然练过全套的华尔兹舞步，但是至今也只用过二段。毕竟后面的几段简直太夸张了，要是不去参加舞蹈比赛谁会学这个，但Thor居然会跳，还跳的很不错，这可让Loki对他刮目相看起来

“我3岁的时候就踩在我母亲的脚上跳华尔兹一段了，13岁就会跳全段。可惜这么多年没遇到一个合适的舞伴，我看你天分不错，也许能代代你”Thor回想起他小时候不情愿的被母亲拉着学跳舞的经历，现在他真应该感谢他伟大的母亲

“算了吧，有哪个疯子会在这种娱乐场合的舞池里全段跳华尔兹”当Loki的话说出口后，他和Thor才突然意识到了什么。他们转头看过四周，不知道什么时候他们所占位置的中央让出了一大片的空间。明明曲子还没有结束，但跳舞的人群却原地站着没有起舞。

“.......”一瞬间两个人都红了脸，他们回过头装作一副无所谓的表情，然后硬着头皮跳着不太不自然的慢三步子，很是尴尬的移到舞池的边上。

Thor突然放下Loki腰上的右手，但是左手依然牵住对方

“天啊...我今天真是丢人丢到家了。你得补偿我”说完话Thor看着Loki明显愣住的表情笑了笑，然后没等对方回过神，就牵着他的手跑出了冷餐会舞池

 

===  
直到多年以后Thor才和Loki说起了那晚他给Wanda打电话的情景，于是“电话告白”和“华尔兹”事件足足被Loki挂在嘴边嘲笑了10多年


End file.
